A semiconductor device which has a bipolar transistor is manufactured by forming an emitter semiconductor region, a base semiconductor region, and a collector semiconductor region on a semiconductor substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-329317 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. S60-103661 (Patent Document 2) describe techniques relating to a semiconductor device which has a bipolar transistor.